


Dear oh Dearest Lover This

by sinteresting_facts



Category: To Whom It May Concern - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, just 2 gods being dudes, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinteresting_facts/pseuds/sinteresting_facts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gi'ael and Skylar fuck on a couch and its great</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear oh Dearest Lover This

Skylar's lips were soft against Gi'ael's and he really couldn't figure out how they'd gotten here. But here he was, being straddled by one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Skylar's lips really were soft, and wet, now that they were mashed against Gi's'. Gi pushed up from the couch, pushing every inch of his front half against Skylar. Gi'ael pressed against Skylar, gaining friction and shortening the gap between his crotch and Skylar's. Arms pressed against his back, holding him tight as they moved from his back and to his neck. 

Skylar slipped his tongue into his mouth, and He felt heat flood into his lower abdomen. He could feel skylar growing harder with each gasp as the two entangled themselves in each other's limbs further. Skylar ground his hips against Gi'ael, causing Gi' to arch up in pleasure. as Gi'ael did this, Skylar took advantage of the space and slid his hands down to grasp the hem of Gi'ael's sweater. Sensing this motion, Gi'ael sat up a bit, allowing Skylar to drag the sweater up over his stomach, his chest, and then leaving Gi' to remove it the rest of the way. God, he was such a tease. 

Skylar slowly ran his hands over Gi'ael's torso, dragging his fingers over Gi's warm dark skin. If Gi'ael wasn't so drunk with passion he might observe the contrast in their skin tones and think it beautiful. but now he had no such poetic thoughts in his mind. Everywhere Skylar put his fingers made Gi'ael flush even more. It was times like this that he wished he could speak if only to audibly show Skylar what he was doing to him. Pale hands moved to his neck where they then cupped his jaw. Skylar kissed him once, hard and slow, before leaning back, hands now idly stroking Gi'ael's stomach.  


"May I continue?" Skylar asked, gesturing to the hem of Gi'ael's pants.

Gi'ael nodded fervently, leaning up to brush his thumb against Skylar's cheek. Skylar kissed him once more, and then with one hand pressed Gi'ael's torso back down onto the cushions. Shifting back, Skylar undid the buttons of Gi'aels black uniform pants and shimmied them down Gi'ael's thighs. Gi'ael kicked off the pants and stretched his arms forward and did the same to Skylar. Now both stripped to their underwear the two saw each other's bodies fully. Skylar, flushed a brilliant red on his face, shoulders and ears, and Gi'ael, with a deep crimson spread across his face and chest. 

His boxers were already growing damp and the palm that Skylar placed on them, rubbing gently, did not help. Gi'ael grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled them off swiftly while Skylar left his on for the time being. Skylar's gentle hand turned inward and ran along Gi'aels labia. His breath hitched, and Skylar didn't need to hear him say it to hear the silent "Fuck" that Gi'ael had thought. Skylar dipped his face down towards Gi'ael and slowly ran his tongue over his clit. Gi'ael moaned, and Skylar began working his tongue in small circles. He pressed one finger to Gi'ael's entrance and then pushed it in gently. Gi'ael gasped again, and Skylar hummed as he licked up and around Gi'ael's clit. Making sure to continue his tongue work, Skylar slipped another finger inside of Gi'ael, working him open with so much care Gi'ael wanted to scream. Gi'ael wished he would hurry up, and tapped Skylar's shoulder. Skylar looked up and licked his lips, mildly concerned. Gi'ael made a circular motion with one finger, "Hurry it up".

Skylar grinned and quickly added a third finger before returning to working Gi's clit. Gi'ael twisted his fingers into Skylar's hair, grasping at the white strands, and pulled lightly. Skylar stalled a moment and moaned, the fingers inside of gi curling. Skylar's tongue was so wet against Gi'ael. He bucked his hips forward as Skylar Brushed a particularly sensitive spot inside him. Giael made his best attempt at whining, and Skylar got the message. pulling away from him, he drew his fingers out of gi and pulled his underwear off. Now free, Skylar's dick was glistening with precome that was previously dampening his boxers. Giving himself a few quick strokes, Skylar groaned and leaned forward, his dick barely brushing against Gi'ael, his breath hot on his ear.

"You have no idea what you do to me Gi'ael" Skylar whispered, his voice making Gi'ael shiver.  
God the things he would say to Skylar, if only he could. Gi'ael shifted off of his elbows and pressed his back firmly against the cushions, pulling Skylar down into a kiss. Feeling Skylar's hard cock against him lit a bold fire within him, and he ground his hips up into Skylars', eliciting the most delicious wet gasp from his partner. Once again, he pressed his hips forward, only to be pushed down by Skylars'.

Skylar spread Gi'ael's legs wide and Sat back, admiring the view. Quite honestly being scrutinized so lovingly like this turned Gi' on even more. Skylar looked at Gi'ael, silently asking permission to continue, and Gi'ael nodded shakily, thoroughly aroused from the foreplay. Skylar rubbed his hands over Gi'ael's hips, then stomach, grabbing his torso and pulling it forward. Excited by the sudden control, Gi'ael closed his eyes and jerked his hips forward once. 

Skylar positioned himself at Gi'ael's entrance and pushed in. While he wasn't impressively large, he stretched Gi'ael comfortably, until he was fully inside of him. Skylar emitted a low whine from the back if his throat as he let the heat envelop him completely. He pulled his hips back and thrust into Gi'ael, Both's breathing getting heavier with each thrust. Skylar knew better than to try and find a sweet spot with his thrusting, so instead he spread his attention to rubbing Gi'ael's clit. Gi'ael bucked his hips upwards, creating perfect friction, and Skylar continued his steady rhythm. Gi'ael could hear the sound of Skylar's skin slapping against his and the creak of the couch as it endured yet another one of their sessions.

"Ah-,Fuck, Gi", Skylar breathed out, practically moaning the words. with his eyes closed, Gi's other senses were sharp, leaving him a moaning mess within minutes of Skylar's treatment. reaching a blind hand forward he quickly grasped Skylar's hand.

"I love you."

Skylar said it only barely above a whisper, and Gi'ael could have wept. He squeezed his hand to return the sentiment. Skylar's thrusts began to become more And more erratic, and soon, he pulled back, nearly completely exiting Gi'ael's body, before slamming back in.  
He leaned over Gi'ael, and gasped  
"Gi', fuck-k, I'm going to come"

Gi' reached up and pulled Skylar in to his torso, wrapping his arms around his back tightly. He was close, too, and suspected that they would come nearly together. Skylar thrust once, twice, and came with a deep moan and low chorus of fucks. The feeling of Skylar's come spilling into him suddenly tipped him over the edge, and he gripped Skylar's back tightly as he rocked through his orgasm. The heady scent of sex lingered around them as Skylar, wet and flushed pulled out of Gi'ael. Reaching a shaky hand forward Gi'ael pulled Skylar down beside him, marveling in his fellow god's presence. Gi'ael lazily rubbed Skylar's back as Skylar pressed his face into Gi'ael's neck, humming in pleasure. small kisses and nips were pressed everywhere, and the two wrapped each other in their arms and drifted into unconsciousness. Gi'ael didn't know how he ended up here but he was sure as hell glad he did.

**Author's Note:**

> well i cant write anything SFW but i guess i can write smut gotdam
> 
> This is my first proper fic, sorry for any and all proofreading errors! 
> 
> Characters (c) sinteresting_facts 2016


End file.
